The Prince and the Maid
by Can'tResistThisFantabulosity
Summary: "So yes, Annabeth. You have a new master. Again." "Who is it?" I question, feigning interest. A sly and mischievous smile slips onto Chiron's face. "You'll meet him this afternoon. Though I'm sure you already know him, Annabeth." Percy's the prince of Watersview in need of a maid. Annabeth is a maid who got fired. What happens when these two people meet? IMPORTANT AN IN CHAPTER 5/6
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I THINK IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN.**

"Be yourself; everyone else is already taken."  
― Oscar Wilde

Chapter 1: It's More Like Prince Seaweed Brain  


_Annabeth's POV_

"Again?" I ask, monotone. I expected this. I mentally roll my eyes, fold my arms in front of my chest, and listen to his answer.

"Yes, Annabeth. Your most recent master, Mister Hedge, complained that you always leave specks of dust and dirt while cleaning, and that you did not obey his orders," Chiron explains, a hint of annoyance in his voice. I couldn't blame him; it's always the same complaints.

"That isn't true!" I protest. I never cleaned his house at all.

Ignoring me, he continues. "So yes, Annabeth. You have a new master. _Again._"

"Who is it?" I question, feigning interest.

A sly and mischievous smile slips onto his face. "You'll meet him this afternoon. Though I'm sure you already know him, Annabeth."

* * *

I've had many masters before. I _thought _I knew what to expect.

They were all the same to me.

There is the typical old man who has nothing else to do but boss around a _perfectly innocent_ young lady. I would imagine them with a white beard, gray hair, and a wrinkled face. A little like my first master, Mister Smith. I shiver. He was terrible.

Then there is the rich young man with the unsightly faces that are always scrunched up in disgust. I have had so many of those masters. Mister Castellan, Mister Beckendorf - I could go on.

But I didn't expect this. Out of all people, it just _had to _be _him._

A billion negative thoughts coursed through my mind as I stood on the steps of King Poseidon's castle.

I turn abruptly to face Chiron. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I whisper menacingly. "Perseus Jackson, the Prince? The spoiled, filthy rich Prince of Watersview?" My voice grows into a scream at the last three words.

"Language, Miss Chase. Behave like a lady," Chiron scolds. I can hear the amusement in his voice. I clench my fists. _No _one messes with a Chase. I feel my fist move up towards Chiron's jaw, ready for a fight, but I stop myself when a guard appears.

I plaster a fake smile on my face and sweetly smile at the guard. I ask him,"I am Prince Jackson's new maid. May I enter, _please_?" I emphasize the please. I don't want _royalty_ - or their guards and servants - to hate me. I'm not ready to be executed yet.

_Ah, screw royalty and their ability to execute you._

A low voice escapes his the guard's mouth. "Yes, Miss Chase, please enter. There will be someone waiting for you who will give you a short tour of the castle."

I nod and curtsy, and I can't help but stare ahead as he swings open the door.

I've never been in a castle before, so curiosity and amazement was something I expected. But this castle was so different from how a pictured it. It was so big! And everything was so ornate! Jealousy forms in my heart.

All of a sudden, a loud manly chuckle breaks through my thoughts. I spin around.

My curly blonde locks fly out of my view, acting like curtains. It reveals a handsome middle-aged man with astonishing sea-green eyes and jet-black hair. _Just g__reat_, I think sarcastically, no one other than King Poseidon himself.

It could've been a lady in waiting, or a nobleman, but _noooooo_! It just_ had_ to be the King who would bring me to the prince. I feel my palms growing sweaty, and my face burns.

Nervous, I curtsy(again) and say,"It is a pleasure to meet you Your Majesty."

"Same with you, Miss Chase," the King states. I pinch my lips together, stifling a laugh. I doubt he means it. "I will be giving you a brief tour of the castle, or at least the parts that you will need to go in."

We walk around the castle at a slow pace, the King leading the way. He makes small hand gestures while showing me the kitchen, the main hall, and the hall with the bedrooms.

"This room belongs to Tyson, and ah! Here we are! Percy's room!" he exclaims.

I gulp. This is all Chiron's fault. I will _murder_ him when I see him again.

The door creaks open and I can already see his unorganized room. My eye twitches. OCD. God damn it.

Piles of clothes sleep on the floor, dirty or just washed, I can't say. The large bed is unmade, and it looks like Prince Perseus purposely messed it up.

_Boys and their odd habits._

_"_What did he do to his room?" I mumble indistinctly.

Instinctively, I begin to pick up the smelly clothes. I pinch a shirt by the hem and scrunch up my nose. Dirt is smothered all over it, and it tastes terrible. And no, I didn't taste it. It just smells so bad I can_ taste _it.

What kind of a prince is he?

After hours of working, I am exhausted. I have never worked that long when cleaning. But this is royalty. So, some people who can create a terrible reputation for me, who can hang me in public, who can do whatever they want.

I sit on the closest thing I can see, which is the prince's bed. _Ah. So soft and inviting. _It won't hurt if I just lie down, will it? I'm just so tired... And it won't do any damage if I just close my eyes, and fall... a... sleep.

* * *

I wake up to a warm breath on my face.

Where am I?

The last place I remember being in was the prince's bedroom.

_Uh-oh._

They're going to hang me! Some peasant, sleeping on the_ prince's_ bed. I open my eyes terrified.

"Had a nice nap?" a masculine voice asks.

_Oh gods._ It's him. The prince.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. :D I'm making my other chapters longer, it's just that this is the intro, and I wanted it to end with Annabeth meeting Percy. :P Please review, fav, and follow! :)**

**And I got the tasting the smell from something that happened in my life. Don't question it.**

**Have you guys joined The Review Revolution? If not, check my profile and copy and paste the pledge onto your profile to join. **

**Honest opinions would be appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed. Thank you so much for your support. I mean it. :)**

**I would especially like to thank beeimahalfblood. Ever since I've known her, she has always favorited and followed my stories, and she would always give me these wonderful reviews that would just put this huge smile on my face. I think that she deserves to be noticed. Check out her stories - BTW, she writes beautifully. :)**

**Join the review revolution. DO IT. It's on my profile.  
**

**Sorry for the long author's note. Enjoy the second chapter! (I kind of rushed this chapter, so don't hate me. I promise the next chapter will be longer.) :)**

* * *

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."  
― Dr. Seuss

Chapter 2: Ah, The Stereotypical Stereotypes

_Percy's POV  
_

Of all things, I wasn't expecting this.

When I walk into my normally messy bedroom, I see that my room is_ clean._ The floor is _shiny_, the clothes are _folded,_ and everything is actually in order. _Wow._ My maid must have worked hard on this.

But where is the maid?

My eyes scan the room, finally landing on the king-sized bed. With my maid sleeping on it.

I approach her to wake her up. Not that I'm angry. I'm just curious to see this new _beautiful_ maid that Father keeps telling me about.

I lean over her and say,"Had a nice nap?"

After a few seconds, she rolls over and her eyes snap open in horror. She probably thinks I am the snotty prince that will execute and scold; the stereotypical filthy rich prince that everyone thinks I am.

She stumbles off the bed in haste, and she curtsies in fear. "Prince Perseus," her voice wavers.

"Call me Percy," I say casually. I don't need another one of those maids who think that I am stone-cold. I want an actual friend, not the fake ones that Father always assigns me.

She looks up at me in surprise, clearly not used to her master treating her nicely. It is only now that I realize that Father was correct - the girl is beautiful.

Pretty blond princess curls frames her face and flow along her jaw and down her shoulders. Her face is pleasant with a slightly up-turned nose and the perfect bow-shaped lips. A storm is forming in her twinkling grey eyes, and she looks around seventeen - my age. Terrific.

She seems less tense and more comfortable after I say this. "I'm Annabeth Chase. It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince -"

I cut her off, wagging my finger in a playful manner as if saying no. _Percy. Call me Percy._

A smile grows on her face. A warm, genuine one. She corrects herself, still smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Percy."

* * *

For the rest of the day, I can't help but feel lighter. Happier. More hopeful. This could be the beginning of a new friendship.

Father seems to notice the difference in my behavior during dinner.

"Why are you so happy today, son?"

The corner of my mouth twitches and tugs upwards, creating a lopsided smile. "I have made a friend today. An actual friend, Father!"

His eyebrows raise, and my mother stops eating to listen. "Oh, really? Who is it?"

I shift uncomfortably in my seat. They will be furious when he finds out that it is the maid. But I tell them anyway. "It is the maid, Father." My voice drops to a whisper.

Father doesn't seem upset though. "That's great, Percy!"

Awkward silence fills the air.

We eat like this until Hermes, our messenger, comes rushing in. "King Poseidon!" His voice is raspy, most likely from running here. "Come quick! The incident! Queen Athena found something, she would like us to see it."

Father bolts out of his seat and runs to Hermes. The two whisper to each other as they make their way out the door.

Unlike Poseidon, I am baffled. Confusion floods my brain while I think about it. What incident?

* * *

_Third Person  
_

The king rides on his horse, knowing that it is the fastest way to get there. He tells Hermes to take one from the stables.

"Quickly!" He yells. "We don't have much time left!"

Hermes jumps on his horse, and the two men make their way to Wisdomloge, the kingdom ruled by Queen Athena.

"Fill me in on the details, Hermes!" Poseidon screams over the howling wind.

"The princess was murdered in the evening while she was eating dinner. The princess went to bathroom, and when Queen Athena checked on her, Princess Calypso was already dead."

The rest of the ride is spent pondering. Hermes is continuously muttering, whereas Poseidon remains quiet. He knows what is going to happen next.

At last, they arrive, exhausted, sweaty, and thirsty. The guards let them in, and Athena is there, waiting.

They have never seen the Queen so distraught before. They couldn't imagine the tough, wise, emotionless Athena _crying_. But here she is, her face tear-stricken. The lines in her face are more noticeable, and her grey eyes are puffy from crying.

She sobs and sobs until there are no more tears.

"They know!" she cries. With that, she breaks down into tears again.

Hermes pats Athena on the back reassuringly, whispering comforting words into her ear. Poseidon stands next to them, stiff.

But his mind is full with worry. Poseidon immediately knows what she is talking about. It must've been because of _that._ The horrible "rumors" that once spread like wildfire seventeen years ago. It all died down after a few weeks, but only Poseidon, Hermes and Athena knew the truth. Those weren't rumors. It was the truth.

* * *

**A/N: See? Short, sucky chapter. So when you review, you don't need to point that out. I'm rushing to update two stories, and yeah, this happened. But please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support!**

**So I watched City of Bones. And I was like,"EW!" Jace is not how I pictured him. **

**A part I found hilarious: He takes off his hood while talking to Clary, and I expected him to say something, but all he did was run his hand through his "gorgeous" hair.** **It was so dramatic! I was laughing my ass off. xD I still am.  
**

**Sorry to those people who love the movie. And for the late update. And for the long author's note. Won't happen often.  
**

**WARNING: PERCY IS SLIGHTLY OOC IN THIS CHAPTER AND ONLY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Oh, and try to guess the person behind the quote. (It's my favorite quote.) I won't be writing the person's name from now on.**

**This chapter is kind of uneventful. I just wanted them to bond. It's not that good, so you might as well just skip it. Sorry. :(**

**And I am trying to make the chapters longer, but it just doesn't work! I am so sorry.**

* * *

"People aren't either wicked or noble. They're like chef's salads, with good things and bad things chopped and mixed together in a vinaigrette of confusion and conflict."

**Chapter 3: Helping Miss Annabeth Chase**

_Percy's POV  
_

The next morning, I join my mother for breakfast.

I sit at the table with Mother, waiting for breakfast to be served. All of a sudden, my mother speaks.

"Your father isn't home yet, Percy. I have been told that he won't be back until a week later."

I nod. This was normal. As a king, he obviously had very important duties, and it was fine if he left for a month.

A few more minutes pass, and Calypso - our own personal waitress - walks in, carrying our food for the morning. "Good morning, Your Majesties. Sorry for the delay," she says politely.

Before my mother can respond, Calypso runs out of the room. "She never talks to us," my mother says, disappointed.

"Sad," I agree. In reality, I wouldn't care whether she talked to us or not. I get my breakfast, she gets paid. It's not like she is getting paid to talk to us.

I dig into my blue porridge, and burn my tongue. I spit out the scorching food in surprise.

"Percy, when will you learn to blow on your food?" my mother questions disapprovingly.

My face instantly turns red. _Fifth time in a week._

She sighs, amused. This only makes my face redder. You know, if that was possible.

Ten minutes pass and I finish my breakfast, making sure that I _blow_ on it.

"Mother, I am going to check on Annabeth," I tell her. She doesn't seem to care, so I push pass the doors, practically running to my bedroom to see Annabeth.

I barge into my room, and there she is, her blond hair tied back into a ponytail, making my untidy bed neater. Her head jerks to the left at the sound of the door opening, and she exhales when she realizes that it's just me.

"You frightened me, Prince-"

I cut her off with a scowl.

"Percy. You frightened me, Percy."

My scowl melts into a smile. "So you do remember what to call me," I say, grinning.

We make small talk. "How was your day today, Miss Chase?"

Now it's her turn to be upset. She frowns. "I call you Percy, you call me Annabeth."

"How was your day today, _Miss Annabeth Chase?"_ I ask, purposely trying to annoy her.

"I'm good, _Prince Perseus Jackson. _And how are you, _Your Majesty?_"

I put my hands up in the air, surrendering. "Fine, no fancy-smancy names."

She raises her eyebrow at my new adjective. Then, she gets back to work.

"Percy, do you have any clothes you want to wash?" she questions.

"Not at the moment, no," I respond, jumping on my bed and swinging my feet back and forth like a little kid.

"Anything to fix?" she asks again, determined to find something to do.

I shake my head.

"Do you want me to get you water?"

"No need. Just had breakfast," I say.

"Hmph." Annabeth looked stumped. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pursed.

I step closer to her. "What? Is something wrong?"

"There's nothing to do!" She whines.

I laugh and roll my eyes. She had me worried for a second.

"Oh no! No work! The horror!" I wiggle my my fingers in front of her face as a special emphasis.

"I just never finished so quickly, that's all," she says, still frowning.

She seems upset by this. Why? Having no work is a good thing, right?

"Fine. I will find you something to do," I declare.

"Percy, I never said I didn't like free time, I was just surpri-"

Before she can say anything else, I leap onto my bed and begin to roll around in it, causing the blankets to be wrinkly. I claw at the neatly tucked bed sheets, and rip the edges of it out of the bed frame. Afterwards, I collapse on my back and throw the blanket up in the air. It lands on the corner of the bed, and slides down to the ground, falls with a soft thud. Satisfied, I begin to roll around again as my hands find its way to my perfectly fluffed pillow. I unconsciously whip it violently at my closet door.

_Poor pillow._

Hopping off the disheveled bed, I open my closet doors. I make sure that I step on the pillow I threw. I take a stack of folded clothes and rub it against the filthy floor.

"Percy, you don't need to do this-"

"No, Annabeth, I'm helping you create a mess so you will have work to do!"

I crumple my shirts and toss them in different directions.

"Percy, it's fine, I like having free ti-"

"You want work to do, right? I'm helping you!"

I pull open several drawers and hang my pants and socks there.

"Percy! What on _earth_ are you doing?" Annabeth cries.

I grin. "I'm simply aiding you in finding something to do."

She brushes her blond locks out of the way and lifts her head up so I can see her angry expression.

_Uh-oh. _

"_Prince Perseus,"_ she says in an irritated tone,"I never said that I didn't like free time!"

My face turns beet red. "Oh."

"And now, I have to clean this unkempt room _all._ _Over. Again." _She takes a menacing step towards me.

She leans in until we are only five inches apart. "You're going to pay _Jackson_."

Her hands jerk forward and she begins to tickle me. I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Annabeth - Chase - stop - it! I - can't - take - it - any - more!" I scream between laughs.

She smirks. "That's what you get," she says,"for messing with a Chase."

Her arms retreat and I am finally able to catch my breath.

"Now help me clean up this room."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! My eyesight is getting worse, so I took some time off writing. Because when I write, I spend a lot of time.  
**

**I highly suggest you read this chapter. The flashback is quite important to the story.  
**

**This chapter is the longest one I've written. About 1 200 words. I want you guys to know that I'm really trying to make the chapters longer.**

**Don't forget to vote in The Prince and the Maid poll! :) Review, favourite, and follow! :)  
**

* * *

_"Wicked people never have time for reading. It's one of the reasons for their wickedness."  
_

_~ Lemony Snicket_

Chapter 4: Athena's Multiple Mistakes**  
**

_Third Person_

Athena's tears are flowing out of her eyes like rivers. Her pain-filled tears streak her beautiful face, and as she wipes them away, more leak out.

"S-she d-d-died!" Athena cries in between her sobs. "When she w-was only sixteen! And it was all because of that _stupid_ rumor!"

Hermes shoots her a look of pity. "Lady Athena, it's alright. All will be fi-"

At these words, Athena bursts. "It's alright!? Well of course, Hermes! It's not like your son died!" Her voice drips with venom.

Another strangled cry escaped her mouth. Finally, she calms down. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to Hercules. It's just that it is so h-hard to move on and I just can't..." she trails off. She dabs at her red, puffy eyes. "Come on, I'll explain everything to you on the way to the crime scene." She motions for them to follow her to the horrible place where Princess Calypso died.

Athena sniffles and her eyes start to water again as she relives the memory. "I was simply enjoying my meal, with Princess Calypso happily slurping down her porridge. It was a typical day, nothing different. Then Calypso excused herself to go to the ladies' room. And that was my mistake," she said weakly. Her third mistake, to be exact. **(A/N:** **It'll make sense later. Hopefully.)** "But I didn't know what was going to happen. I thought that she would just go, do her lady business, and come back, cheerful and hungry for some more porridge."

A tear drops on her light grey dress, staining it with a dark grey.

"I waited for her to come back. And the time was ticking. Two minutes. Then three minutes. Then five minutes. And when six minutes had passed, I had grown worried. So naturally, being the protective mother I am, I went after her. However, when I got there, it - it was too late." Her voice wavers. "I found poor Calypso on the ground, bloody and beaten, and d-dead."

With that, she swings open the door to the ladies' room to reveal a blood-filled crime scene, and a beautiful but dead princess.

At the sight of this, Athena breaks down into tears again. "Oh, Calypso!"

Hermes sits down beside her on the filthy bathroom floor and murmurs comforting words into her ear while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

While all Poseidon does is stand there. Thinking. Thinking about what would've happened if that one remark hadn't been made. Thinking about who could've caused Calypso's death. But he already knows the answer. He just doesn't want to admit it. He wants to believe that that rumor was only a lie.

* * *

_It was a brilliant day in Wisdomloge when it was the day of the ceremony.  
_

_There was a sea of people below the castle's largest balcony - ranging from peasants to noblemen, from old to young. They were all waiting for King Poseidon and Queen Athena to come out to confirm the engagement of their children, Perseus Jackson and Calypso Atlas. When they finally came out, the King and Queen received an encouraging roar of applause. The region's royal messenger, Hermes, tagged along behind them. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen!" Poseidon's booming voice echoed. "We have gathered here today for a very important announcement. Athena's daughter, Princess of Wisdomloge, when of age, shall marry my son, Perseus Neptune Jackson!"  
_

_A chorus of whoops and whistles are sung in the crowd._

_Athena cleared her throat. "Princess Calypso Minerva Atlas shall be Prince Perseus' queen!" She smiled at this._

_More clapping followed, along with the "Yeah!"s and "Yay"s of the people. _

_When it had finally calmed down, a pudgy hand shot up. It belonged to a peasant's child. The mother tried to tell the four year-old child to put their hand down, but Athena had already accepted his question. That was her first mistake. Accepting the question.  
_

_"Yes?" she said sweetly._

_"Lwady Athwena," the little boy said curiously,"if Pwrincess Cwalypswo is your dwaughtwer, then how come she dwoesn't have your lwast name?"_

_Whispers spread through the crowd. Athena paled, but not enough for the people to notice.  
_

_"That's because she took the name of the father, honey," she replied, in the same smooth voice. _

_Someone else in the blur of people yelled. "But everyone knows that the father's last name is Chase!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_A woman gasped, then cried,"She's not really your daughter, is she? You lost your real daughter that night!"_

_A simultaneous gasp escaped from the crowd. 'Damn it, Athena!' The queen thought to herself. She had no choice but try to cover it up. But Athena didn't work well under pressure. And in front of an entire town._

_"W-hat night?" she stuttered, her words stumbling as they came out of her mouth. "I have no idea what you are talking about." _

_That was her second mistake. Saying something without thinking._

_"Oh please! Everybody knows about that night! We're all pretty close in this town, so word gets around quite fast. Even the toddlers know about it!" a masculine voice snarled._

_"I should have known! She doesn't _

_All hell broke loose that day. There was screaming, disappointment, crying, and Athena was terrified. So she told Poseidon and Hermes about that night. The night that was supposed to be filled with happiness, but ending up being invaded by fear._

_And eventually, the three convinced the town that it was all a misunderstanding, and all was good again.  
_

_"All it needed was a good clarification," Poseidon had stated proudly after persuading the town that Calypso really was Athena's daughter._

_That was true. Most people didn't suspect anything. The people who had caused the ruckus had even given gifts to the Queen as an apology._

_But the key word here is most. _Most _people_ _didn't suspect anything._

* * *

Poseidon knows that its about that. It has to be. How? Well, Poseidon has his reasons.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

_Annabeth's POV  
_

I have to be honest. The past two weeks have been particularly enjoyable for me.

Percy would come and visit me during his free time, and we would talk as I worked. He would be all happy, and his green eyes would sparkle with excitement. He would jump onto the bed and land face-first, and I would have to make the bed again. But I didn't really care. And we would chat. He would talk about how much of a jerk his fencing teacher, Luke Castellan, is, and I would complain about how messy his room is. We would shove and tease each other, and that was our routine.

But today, Percy didn't come.

* * *

**That's a pretty button there, eh? (No, I don't say that all the time because I'm Canadian.) Very nice. And that box is quite a beauty! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry. But I want to stop writing this story.

I don't really know where this is going, and honestly, I'm just winging-it. The story has a plan, but it's not well-thought out.

Also, I really want to start this new story. I've been wanting to start it for weeks. And I don't think I can balance three stories, and I really like The Seven of Power.

I'm sorry. :( I feel really bad about doing this, but I don't want to force myself to do something that doesn't interest me. There's no point, then. I'm so so sorry.

ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, duantlessgirl23 will be continuing this story! And it will be posted on her page. :)

Smiley faces for everyone!

~ CRTF


	6. Chapter 6

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! (Did ya miss me? :P)

Anyways, a few of you have asked me why duantlessgirl23 hasn't posted it yet. I don't know either. But if you are interested in continuing this story, you shouldn't come to me - you have to go to duantlessgirl23. :) And if you get permission to continue it, then please re-post these chapters because I am going to delete this story. (Not a story I'm proud of. It's not my best work.)

Please PM me if you have any other questions. :)

CRTF


End file.
